The Life After the War
by Howarand
Summary: Hermione has been, dating Ron, Harry has dating Ginny Harry keeps getting irratated Everttime he sees one with Hermione snuggling. he keep pushing the feeling away saying, he doesn't want her to get hurt by Ron. When Ron see what Harry was doing will their friendships be over. Will it be the end Will Hermione get in the middle between her male best friends.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Pov After Voldemort death Everyone was loud, laughing happily with joy. I look at all of them; I could see how happy they are. It was really great seeing our love being happy for once with having nothing to worry about.  
I stand up preparing to go for a walk when Ron and Hermione started following me. They my best friends they stay with me till the end especially Hermione I was glad she  
Would not have me to worry about all the times.  
"What are going to do with this powerful wand, Harry?" Ron and Hermione ask me.  
I only know one thing to do with it. I didn't want the wand Voldemort has been used. I didn't want it to be in anybody's hand.  
"This is what I will do, the thing that feels right.  
But it's the most powerful wand on the world," I said. What do I do with it? I snap it into Little's pieces.  
"Harry!" said Ron, shocked.  
"Harry mate," said Ron again. "Did you just break the world most powerful wand?"  
"Well we don't need it anymore," do we?" said Harry, proud of him.  
Hermione was smiling at him. She made him feel uncomfortable looking at him like that.  
"Awe, Harry," she said, "Now we can live a happy life with no more death eaters, no more Voldemort."  
"Hermione, you just said the V word," said Ron, with disgust in his face.  
For God's sake's, RON," snapped Hermione, "Stop being scared, he's dead." Ron appeared embarrassed by Hermione the girl he likes statement.  
"I don't think my life will ever be completely happy," said Harry, interrupting their little argument, "not even if I try."  
"Harry," said Hermione, looking at me, shaking her head up and down.  
I stopped and looked at both her and Ron. "I am the reason all those people died-I am the reason Fred died." Harry's words made Ron tense up and appear sad with the  
Mention of Fred his brother's name. Harry realized he had put Ron in an uncomfortable position and apologized.  
"I am sorry, Ron," he said, "I did not mean to bring your brother into it and remember you of Fred's death."  
"It's okay," Ron, said, "Sometimes people have to die to have peace in the world."  
"Harry really," said Hermione, "What can make you happy in this world? Now you can have freedom without distraction. Why are you so stubborn about living a good life, you  
Have a perfect girlfriend. Why Harry?"  
"I'm sorry Hermione," said Harry, "sometimes it just feels like everyone died because of me, it just makes me mad and angry that all these innocent people died just because of  
Me the one they call Chosen one. Sometimes I wish I could be in their place."  
"Harry, look at me," snapped Hermione, "you're 17 years old, now start acting your age."  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking seen all the view houses fall houses smashes together.

They kept walking and looking around. Some kids were smiling and running around, waving at them when they passed by.  
"See, Harry," said Hermione, "look at them smiling and having their freedom. All that's because of you, you need to start thinking better about yourself."  
"Yeah," said Harry, smiling, "they look happy don't they?"  
"We're going to be famous, Harry!" said Ron, jumping happily.  
"Ron," said Hermione, giving him her usual annoyed look.  
"Really, Ron," said Hermione, "all you care about is getting famous and noticed."  
"No," said Ron, "as long as I have you, I don't need to be noticed."  
Are they dating? I thought they had been acting really lovey-dovey with each other; maybe I need to ask Ron later.  
'Awe said Hermione giggle that so sweet of you Ron.'  
I never know how you could treat a girl so nice with your compliment and your charms.  
"There's lot you don't know about me Hermione," said Ron smirking.  
What are they doing I thought, I knew they like each other, are they going out and keep the secret from e I ask myself.  
So uh I said dumbly standing there awkwardly.  
"Are you guys dating?" I blurted out.  
"No said Hermione, why made you ask that, Ron did not ask me out yet.  
"Then why are you guys acting like that?" I ask her.  
"Well said Ron we not dating yet, he answer with a smile making Hermione blushing. A beautiful girl need a Perfect time and place to get asked out."  
'Aw Ron said Hermione half embarrassed and not caring that Harry was there. You turning two a gentle man on me already.' said Hermione, laughing.  
She pulled Ron short taking him by surprise and smacks her lips to his.  
That enough I say under my breath. Can you guys stop your PDA please I ask them both because I been in a hard fight tonight I don't want to see the picture of you two  
Whipping each other clothes off.  
Really Harry said Hermione blushing, we were barely doing anything, and we could do more if you want to see said Hermione joking.  
'Mione Please don't said Harry we done with this conversation, forget for ever I ever say anything."  
"Jeez Harry mate" said Ron, you acting like you never make out with anyone before and Hermione was only just joking, calm down mate."  
"Well I said defending myself, look Ron you and Mione my best-friend how would you feel if you was in my place looking at my brother and sister kissing each other.  
"You right Harry," said Ron you make a point, I feel same way when you and Ginny been snugging and snugging together it looks to snogging for my taste," said Ron Being Honest.  
"I will try to not make you feel uncomfortable mate," replied Ron with a smirk on his face. 


	2. Chapter 2

** Planning**

"So Ron when are you planning to ask Hermione out?" I ask.

I need help Harry said Ron I want to make it special for her.

Ron, you know Hermione no matter how you ask her out she will say yes. But it really sweet of you making it special for her you know she deserve someone really good, if I

would chose I would choose you mate. I am glad you guys together."

"Thanks mate said Ron I will take care of her, I promise."

"I hope so I answer under my breath. "Ron Hermione is like a sister to me, just promise me her heart would not be broken, because of you, if you do I will hunt you down mate

best-friend or not," I said honestly until you burn."

"Calm down Harry," said Ron. "Why would I hurt Hermione?" she's the perfect Girl for me, I would never hurt her."

"Okay mate I believe you." " So what do you need help with?" I ask.

"Well I was thinking of cleaning the Gryffindor tour, and decorated, you know I could ask George for help to get his mind out of Fred death." said Ron keeping a straight face

without being shaking about what he just said.

Ron, Harry, call a voice coming from Ron and room door.

Harry, Harry, get her out of the door it supposed to be a surprise I don't want to find out said Ron.

"Sure Ron I will take care of it." I said and answer the door.

"Hi Hermione." I said.

"Oh Hey Harry," she answers back. "Have you seeing Ron?' I have been looking for him today. Hugh I try to find on excuse to say.

"He's sleeping," I say really fast without thinking to fund a better accuses.

He's sleeping ask Hermione Ron never go to sleep this time. Well maybe he's just tired I said you know how hard it is fighting of Voldemort the big evil, guest he need his sleep.

"Well do you want to go for a walk then?" ask Hermione.

"Can you excused me for a minute I said running." to my room.

"Ron I said after I close the door, I told her you off sleeping she's wanting to go for a walk, do you still need help."

"No mate said Ron take her to the walk but make sure you bring her back on hour because everything will be ready."

'Okay mate I said I will keep her busy to not find out."

"Okay Hermione let's go I said when I touch her hands. "Where do you want to go?"

So

Harry, "Do you think Ron and I will work out?' Hermione ask me with curiosity on her voice.

I was shock.

"Why is she asking me this question? What should I say to her, I really don't want to get in between their relationship Ron already promised me he would not hurt her.

I really want to be with him," started Hermione. "I just wish we would stop our argument like right now. Now we been doing great at keeping our though to ourselves. I think

you guys will last I said, you guys really like each other what could go wrong. I like him a lot too said Hermione and I am happy he might ask me out.

You will like how he will ask you I said before thinking. 

Harry potter yelled Hermione do you know something you not telling me. 

Oh no I need to shut my big mouth sometimes. 

Err mm. 

You trick me said Hermione smiling. What, Her what are you talking about. 

He's wasn't sleeping said Hermione hitting my own, he was up to something I knew Ron would never go to sleep that earlier without eating yet she said. 

He is sleeping I try to make her believe me.

"Harry potter don't lie to me," yell Hermione. "

I can't tell you I said back it's a surprise." 

Good to know," said Hermione smiling. "You just tell me it's a surprise." 

"So how are you and Ginny Hermione asking me? Her really good and me I said smiling we going in a date next week, she's the sweetest.

Hermione gave me a look, after you I said, she the sweetest. She hit me on my shoulder Harry you a peeves she said smiling.

"I am not," I said.

"Well said Hermione I am really Happy for you after all this work you did defeating Voldemort, you deserve someone that care about you like you do to them. Ginny is really

perfect girl for you Harry," said Hermione.

"Thanks Mione," I said bumping my shoulder to hers while we both keeps walking.

Hey guys I am sorry these take long to update, please comment and Vote, tell me what you think of this chapter. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait**  
**Ron Pov**

I wanted to make the day so perfect for Hermione; I keep having nervous thought about messing things up.

Is it going to work between us I thought?

I always thought for four years Hermione and Harry was hooking up behind my back or I just wanted to make on Excuse because I know she was closer to

Harry Then me.

When we kiss or should I say when she kisses me. I feel everything I was feeling, her rumor of liking Harry she this she's that all go away in the first kiss.

Maybe it was Her lip I needed to touch my to see everything clearly.

I saw Harry with Hermione giving me a sign to start. I walk up to them the smile spluttered on my face.

Hermione I call, she looks back at me having the biggest smile on her face.

Ron she said almost knocks me down by her hug.

We are not even apart for three hour yet I commented. She rolls her eyes.

I still miss you Ronald. Being away from you Ronald Hermione takes my hand putting on her palm.

I interrupted her from her conversation we can talk about this later Hermione; I give her a smile right now. I have a surprise for you.

Really squeal Hermione what is it.

I ignore her question giving her a rug.

What Do I do with that?" ask Hermione.

"This for your eyes silly answer her with a laugh

I wrap the rug around Hermione Head walking her to the place I wanted her to be.

I count with my hand when I take it off everyone screams. "Congrats Hermione."

I put my both of my feet on my knees.

Hermione looks at me maybe thinking that I was going to propose to her.

"Hermione, Jane Granger I started, we been best friend for seven years, we argue a lot but we still care about each other. We go through up in down,

sometimes when I being an ass you still stay by me.

"Hermione Jane Granger would you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione jump on me with all her weight.

Yes, yes Ron one hundred times yes she kisses me and I kiss her back, we both did not care who was watching or who wasn't.

After she back off from my lip taking some breaths I tip her head wanting more.

Everyone was screaming clapping his or her hand.

Hermione look I said point my hand in the air that had a heart. Ron heart Hermione.

"That so beautiful Ron said she said. "Did you do all this?" she said pointing at the flower that was in the Gryffindor common room. It was so beautiful

Hermione could not keep her eyes everywhere she turn.

No I get some help I said smiling.

That so thoughtful of You Ron to do this for me, it's so beautiful, and you didn't need to do that I would say yes either way.

I know I answer I just wanted to make it special Hermione, you a special girl to me.

I say giving her a hug.

"I am so glad you ask me out. Said Hermione feeling like a princess herself."

"I wish I could ask you sooner I said I likes you from the fourth year I was just to scared you have feeling for someone else.

"Who did you think I have feeling for Victor?" ask Hermione?

Nope answer I answer didn't want to get to the subject. Someone else let just enjoyed our dates; I tried to change the subject.

So you want to go for a walk with me miss granger.

Sure Mr. Ronald why not said Hermione giving me her hand. I take her hand and Kiss it like a gentleman.

Everywhere Hermione and us pass, most people said their congratulation's to us both.

**Harry Pov**

I was watching how Ron treat Hermione making her smile, she looks Beautiful I wish I could make her smile like that.

I continue starring until I feel a hand wrap around my waist.

"They so cute aren't they? "Said Ginny kissing me.

Yeah they are I said he makes her really happy. I saw Ron grab Hermione hand and kiss it then started to walk around.

My brother said Ginny he's not the same boy I know, I would never picture Ron do that to Hermione treating her like a gentleman.

"Would never guess either. I answer dazing of.

"Ron even looks more like a gentleman than you harry. "Said Ginny.

"Really." I ask smiling.

"Yes he is Ginny replied back.

Than let's see about that then. I said getting on my knees, just like Ron did to Hermione."

"What are you doing Harry?" ask Ginny smiling.

"Well Ginny, would you gives me the great pleasure for a date just the two of us alone I ask her seeing the big smile forming her face.

Yes Harry answer Ginny. You always know my answer.

"Is that meant I am more romantic than Ron then I ask giving her a smirk."

'Not quite harry not quite." Answer Ginny.


	4. Chapter 4

"Students may I speak to you for a minutes." Ask professor McGonagall.

Everyone was quiet.

"I know this been a strange year, but from now on your lives would not be in so much danger anymore.

The battle finally over, I wanted to say thanks to all of you that stand up to the Dark lord and the death eaters. I am glad we could do this together, being

fearless, fight for your love, fight for justice and fight to have a better world.

McGonagall was looking at everyone closely shaking his or her head agreeing with her. She stops and looks at the student that loss their family in the war.

Keep living your life she continues. Getting everyone attention again. "If one of you that had a family that have died. I am so sorry for that. I know you all sad

rights now but that doesn't mean to stop living. They had died to protect you," said McGonagall. They died for love, don't ever forget that and everyday you

feel sad ask yourself, What my brother or sister wanted me to do, would they want me to love my life being sad all the time.

'So what I am trying to say is, please be grateful, be happy, and live your life, don't let sadness ruin it for you," said McGonagall.

Please everyone have a great summer, owl if you thinking you need to retake your 7th year said McGonagall having the student shaking his or her head.

Is anyone that would like to speak asking McGonagall looking at the students some soon to be an adult?

Several people raise their hand. McGonagall looks over at everyone who was raising their hand, she was even surprise Draco hands was up.

"Mr. Malfoy comes up please," said Professor McGonagall.

Everybody was looking at Draco all over, some were smirking and some were making deadly comments. Draco walks straight to professor McGonagall ignoring

the student's eyes.

"It's now or never," he thought,

The entire student was looking at each other somewhere whispering in each other hears.

He's a death eater isn't he Draco a second grader ask.

He was the spy at Hogwarts for Voldemort Snape and him.

"Silent," McGonagall shouted.

All mouth was shut when McGonagall reach their ears.

"Blimus," said McGonagall whisper a spell and got to her cat form.

Draco steps to be where McGonagall were. He thought it was weird McGonagall does that every single day

All mouth was shut but still head shaking. People were making disgusting faces.

"I know I done wrong," said Draco. I know many of you hates me and I don't blame you for that, I deserve it.

Even the boy who lived mouth was open by Draco confesses. He had thought he would never hear Draco apologizes, Harry was wrong.

"I just wanted you say how sorry, I am for causing that much trouble to this school," continue Draco. "I know there is no excuses for my Behaviors, to cause,

to makes fun of you to join you know whom. I

It's been my choice after all. I didn't want's to join him; I only was trying to protect my family and myself.

Now my Families dead anyways said Draco in a sad voice. I waste my time on them.

Hermione was feeling really sad listening to all his confession, even though he has been calling her a mud blood all her life, she known how is it to be on a

situation like that. She remembers what she did to protect her family.

From the student he was just trying to apologize and move on with his life.

So I know many of you would never forgive me for my wrongdoing, "he keep going. "I understand that with my heart, I am sorry."

"Thank you Professor for letting me talk," said Draco.

Professor McGonagall smiles at him.

Draco nods one more time and went to sit down.

Students face was fall of shock everyone was talking at one now.

Some say he should get killed some say they feel sorry for him. Everyone was feeling different about his confession.

"Does any more of you need to come and tell what in your minds?" ask Professor McGonagall.

Harry walk to the stage, everyone was clapping. Harry didn't like all the attention that was flowing at him, he's getting it from everyone now, and it's

frustrating sometimes.

He could see Hermione was smiling down at him hugging his best mate Ron.

He waves his hand to Hermione; hide his smile that was in his face.

McGonagall smile at Harry and she shook her head to go on.

Just like McGonagall said," I am sorry for your loss," said Harry.

"Do you guys remember when, when I told you how Snape murder Dumbledore?" ask Harry.

Many eyes was confused by Harry statements how he could bring something like that right now.

"Harry what are you doing?" ask McGonagall quietly getting worried.

"Just wait and see, and it's not what I am going to do," replied Harry with a smirk. It's what I am going to tell you show you.

"Many of you thought Snape was bad and he was working for the dark lord, even that surprised me when I learn the truth. "

"Snape was the good guy that Risk his life for us, he died has a hero," continue Harry.

That was a lot of gasp.

"You are lying.' Someone shouted.

Hermione and Ron walk up.

He's not lying he's telling the truth said Hermione.

We want more proof then another person shouted.

Mione could you grab the Dumbledore pensive for me please. Sir Harry replied Hermione.

Hermione comes with Dumbledore Pensive a no time.

'This," said Harry waving it for everybody to see.

"This is Dumbledore old Pensive he puts his important memories on. This is the proof.

Vamus whisper Harry. The pensive shine to the air. Make it visible for the student's. The student didn't even have to put their heads to see.

flash backs

It first saw before Harry came to the school.

Severus I need to talk to you, I have an assignment for you." "Yes headmaster, answer Snape."

"Are you okay with Lily doing fine with Lily death Severus?" ask Dumbledore knowing how hard it was for him.

"I am getting used to not having her alive," said Snape. "Love tough is Severus, I remember once I was in love."

Snape wanted to ask Dumbledore about it, he knew how hard it would be for Dumbledore.

"So what favor you wanted to ask me?" headmaster asks Dumbledore.

"Severus stated Dumbledore; you the only one I fully trust with my heart to do this for me, I know it's might different cult."

'Do what exactly Headmaster?" interrupted Snape."

I want's you to protect Lily son for me Harry potter.

"Albus, "said Snape confused.

"Please Severus. "Fine I will do it, "shouted Snape.

And I want you to spy in Voldemort for me pretending you in his side gave him some information but not all, make him trust you Severus.

Snape was stun about what was the Headmaster was asking of him. Snape shook his head in understandings, where Albus coming from.

"Severus, I need one more favor from you, that will be my last wish. What is that? Albus ask Snape.

"When the time comes you have to kill me. "What?" Yelled Snape?

I can't do that Albus, I can't kill you, you been only one that mattered to me in this world right now.

"Severus, look at me, don't be scared, I am old anyway I would weather die by your hands, I know I am asking you a lot, I just want my best friends to do it

before anyone else.

Dumbledore gave Snape a hug. Snape eyes was stain with tears, he didn't wants to do it.

"Do it for Lily, do it for Lily son and most importantly do it for me," Dumbledore whisper in his ears.

The present

"Lamus, "whisper Harry reversing the spell didn't want to finish the sad part.

Harry looks over at Hermione; tears in her eyes the boys had tears in their eyes and the girls.

Oh shit Even Draco had tears in his eyes.

**Hope you enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

McGonagall Was walking around, her job will be more complicated now then it was when Professor Dumbledore was uncharged of Hogwarts. She's planning and figuring what to

do next year, Hogwarts only have a few Teachers. How will she handle all these work, she had wonder how Dumbledore has the time, to do those stuff.

She will miss her student over the summer this.

She heard the door sling and she quickly jerk her head to her left of the door.

"Who's there? Ask McGonagall moving closer with her wand ready.

McGonagall sees the body that was laying on the ground, she run straight to it wondering what was wrong with this man.

She put her knees in the ground turning the long black hair man over.

His face was so pale; he was little bit skinny now than before, professor McGonagall almost didn't recognized him.

"Severus," she yells with happy tears. She would of hug him right there, if he was in the shape for it.

She was so helpful; Snape was the one, that most of them alive, he was the one that was leading the dark lord the wrong way.

Snape was looking at Professor McGonagall, seeing how happy she was. How could she be that happy?' he thought. Maybe she was planning to kill me after all.

He wouldn't mind if he were dead, he been suffer enough.

He wishes he could tell her the truth before he died. He wanted to tell her, he was Dumbledore spy.

He try to speak no words come out, his mouth was so dry.

Professor McGonagall hurriedly runs to get Madam Pomfrey.

"What wrong Minerva?' asks Madam Pomfrey. I need your help, replies, Professor McGonagall.

"He's alive,' cried McGonagall with out waiting for Madam Pomfrey responds.

"Who's alive Minerva?' ask Madam Pomfrey, wanting to know whose Minerva was so happy about.

"Severus," answers Professor McGonagall quickly, smiling.

He is?' ask Madam Pomfrey quickly, "where is he?' tell me where."

He's not feeling good, Madam Pomfrey we should hurry before he die or something terrible happens."

"But I thought he had died," question Madam Pomfrey.

"Me too," answer Professor McGonagall sadly, But I am glad he's not."  
They both run to get Severus to safety.

Day one pass the news went like wildfire, more like flames. Even the First year knows they haven't even known Snape but they were still talking about it.

Harry and Hermione both wanted to thanks Severus for protecting them when he didn't have to, to tells him how much they appreciated him. They had watched him died.

They had saw the Snake bit him, wouldn't that kill him.

Every time they wanted to see him, Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let them she kept telling them, it's not right to see him.

Harry Potter was getting mad, the one person he had thought betrayed Hogwarts hates him, and what was he doing, all along he was protecting them, he was giving them some

time to makes their plan.

He couldn't even believe how Severus was in love with his Mother either

He couldn't even picture Snape being in love.

When he used Dumbledore Pensive, he had see how happy Snape was, him and Lily was inseparable.

He could only picture them when they was growing up

Professor Snape has seeing all his life, all his childhood have never put a smile on his face, all his facial expression was always grumpy, angry, being an ass and bullying other students.

Harry and Hermione wanted to spends one day extra to talk to professor Snape. Ron and Ginny was mad at their decision, and they known harry and Hermione wouldn't change their mind so they, stays with

McGonagall wanted to looks at Snape every chance she got. Every time he had wakes up had she misses it.

Madam Pomfrey has said he was doing well; he just needed little bit more adjustment.

The Snape bit still throwing intercourse violently poisons through his body. Madam Pomfrey had said he need to risk and drink a lot of water.

She was happy though the Nurse told her he would be much better tomorrow; the adjustment of the poisons was working.

**Enjoy this chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

"Head master, he's awake." Said madam Pomfrey.

McGonagall jumps up, from her air chair rushing to the medical rooms.

"Is he OK Pomfrey?' she asks bending down on her knees to have a better look at him.

"Professor, am I alive?" Severus Snape ask thinking he was dreaming everything wasn't real around him.

McGonagall smiles. "Yes you are. You are very much alive." She bent down and kiss Severus rough on his mouth.

After she pulled away there was an awkward silence between them. "McGonagall?" she was embarrassed, how could she kiss him? She never

was interested in him before. Why the change of heart? She liked the kiss; his was soft to hers. Why did she kiss him again?

McGonagall turned away avoiding his eyes. "I am sorry Severus, this will not happen again. I was just happy you survived!"

Severus Snape didn't say anything he just stared, head blank.

Harry and Hermione came to check on the hospital when they saw McGonagall kissing Snape. Harry was wowed, while Hermione was smiling

behind him ready to burst with laughter when she saw how embarrassed the head master was.

As soon as they were done talking her and Harry step by Severus Snape's bed.

Severus Snape eyes flew open, when he saw it was Harry he smiled at him.

Harry wonder why he never smiled more. It put a good look on him. The smile Severus Snape gives him filled Harry with surprise. He thought

Severus was going to treat him same as always.

"Professor, good to see you back." said Harry and Hermione standing awkwardly.

"Thank you Potter and Miss Granger, good to see you too."

Harry and Hermione smile.

"We have to go, we came to see if you were okay." With a smile Harry and Hermione turned to leave, leaving their old enemy in his thought.

**..**

**Scene break**

"So guys, how did how did it go," Ginny ask, both harry and Hermione. Harry and Hermione both let out a soft laugh confusing Ginny, at first

she though they was mocking her or something.

"We catch the Head master and Severus Snape kissing, it was too embarrassing to watch the head master apologized. Answer Harry.

Ginny and Hermione let another giggles.

"Dang it, I wish I was there, I would love to see that, it would be fun to see to old peoples kissing each other.

"You had your choice Ronald, d Hermione , we even pleading for you to comes see the professor that saves our lives multiple times, but you

disagreed on seeing him, so it was your loss, not ours.

"So are we going with our plans to go home, now?' Ginny ask her boyfriend." Yeah, we will. "Answer Harry smiling at his girlfriends.

"Hermione when are you going to looks for your parent?' Harry ask her.

Hermione smile fell, remembering, what she did to her parent, she would never forgives herself, this day will hunt her forever the day she took

her parent memory away. She wish she could change everything, she might do it for their best, but did she have a right to take their memory

away.

Hermione needed to tell them she won't come to the burrow with them, she had her own business to take care of.

"Hermione is something wrong?' "You seems like you just seeing a ghost." Harry ask her.

I am going to come the burrow with you guys, Hermione let out a single tears out. What yells Ron why, why didn't you tells us before today?

I was afraid you would tell me, to stay, I thought it would be the best choice to tell you guys today.

Ron looks angry shaking his heads, he was more than angry. "How could Hermione not tell them before?' they been friends for so many years

friend to girlfriend, and she still didn't trust him enough, to tell him what is important to her.

"I am going with you Hermione Ron volunteer. I am just mad you didn't tell me, you wanted to go find your moms, even though I am not a

Muggle, I will still go, because where ever you go, I will always be right to catch you.

Hermione Smile. Thanks Ron, I needed to hear that, and I am sorry, I did not tells you the truths in was just scared.

"Nothing to be scared, Hermione, you our best friends, well actually my best friend, since you know you and Ron together." added Harry. "The

thing I am trying to say is, don't be afraid to tells us your feelings, anything you want, just like Ron said, we will do it together, like we always

did.

"Thanks you my boys." Hermione hugs both of them, Both Ron and Harry was trying hard to breath.

"So all three of you, not coming to the burrow, with us?' Ginny ask. Angry with little bit of sadness.

I am sorry, Gins, but I will still see you, I will comes visits, and Harry give her a kiss trying to cheer her up.

Okay, yeah, okay." said Ginny trying to keep her anger inside. She didn't understands why harry always have to follow Hermione or help her,

it's her brother Ronald job, Harry Job is to comfort me, Ronald is to Hermione.

Ginny shakes her head pretending a smile, of course you will Harry, and she kissed him full, where Ron was gagging beside them.

**...**

**.. **

**Don't be afraid to review, anything would be helpful. Ideas or I don't know, anything.**

**Thanks, with love**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sorry if Harry and Hermione not together yet, I don't like to rush. I know my future plan. I will try to be little bit faster. You guys could still give me suggestion. I might use it though. Thanks for reading.**  
**Here the next chapter.**  
...

Harry, haven't seeing Ginny in like a 7 days 2 hour and 23 seconds. He was getting on easy with Ron and Hermione make out in front of him all the times. He knew something wasn't right with him, something pushing him to hate Ron. Ron been his best friend four seven years. "What cause the change of heart?'  
The day since Ron and Hermione got together, he felt some sort of pain hidden through him. Sure he had help Ron get Hermione. If he knew what it would cause, he might not help Ron get Hermione.  
Would he not.  
He didn't even know what, Hermione sees in Ron. Yeah what did she saw?' He question himself. Though thought going through his mind, wouldn't help him find Hermione parent.  
"Harry, are you okay? You look tense is something bothering you?' Harry as usual Harry shook his heads. He was fine.  
Harry. "Look at me." Hermione touch his shoulder. Harry jumps up. He could feel the tingling sensation run through him where Hermione touch him.  
Harry. "You are not okay." Hermione touch his for head. Harry flinch. Taking a step back. Is it your scar Harry?' "Does it hurt?' Hermione ask with curiosity.

"I am fine Mione. It doesn't hurt as much, I am okay." "Are you sure you are alright Harry?' you have been acting, really strange lately."  
Mione; I am okay. Look at me. Harry tilts her heads to look at his. He was loss on her eyes.

"Hey guys." come Ron voice from Behind. Harry shakes his head by hearing Ron voice, and tries to focus in something else instead of Hermione. He was glad Ron interupted them, because he sure didn't want something to happened he would regrets. Ron gives Harry a scarce smirk. That said to back off. Ron gives Hermione a kiss and wraps his arm around her waist.  
Good night Guys." See you tomorrow." Harry went straight to Hermione and gives her. A hug that was depends on his life.  
"I can't wait to meet your Mother, Hermione. I bet she looks just as Beautiful as you." He gives Hermione a kiss on her cheek before leaving the room.

...

A few minutes later Ron ran to the rooms and get in his best ignoring Harry. Good night Ron Harry whisper.  
Ron sat down from his bed looking at Harry angrily. "What's wrong?' Ron. Harry asks him.  
"How could you sit there and asking me what's wrong Harry?' Don't you think that I know you are trying to hit in my girlfriend?' Ron asks questionably.  
I wasn't trying to hit on her Ron." "She's my best friend." Hermione and I would never work.  
"You Touching her, hugging her kissing her, and telling her that she's beautiful, and you looking at me straight in the eyes, telling me you wasn't hitting in my girlfriend Harry?'  
Ron. "You know; Hermione and I always like that with each other like that". "What's the big deal?" Harry asks with anger.  
"We are not kids anymore Harry. We are grown adults. "So back off from Hermione.  
"I guess I better not sleep here. Harry whisper. He went out and slams the door.

**...**

**The morning.**..

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
"Harry are you awake?' Hermione come shake him on the Sofa. "I am now. "He smiles at Hermione. "Harry." "Why are you sleeping in the sofa?" "You have a bed silly." Hermione laugh.  
Ha, ha I know. Harry laugh with her.

'Hi beautiful." Ron comes to the kitchen trying to give Hermione a kiss. "Ron did you brush your teeth?' Hermione looks at him upside down. "Brush your tooth first before kissing me Ron." she yelled.  
"Do you want any breakfast Hermione?" Harry interrupted them. Harry could see Ron face turn to a scorn. Giving him a glare. He returns the glare shaking his shoulder.  
It's okay. Harry, I am going to cook or my girlfriend. Ron said quickly. Ron do you know how to cook?" Hermione ask him.  
Ron faces turn to a bright shade of red. No, but I can learn. He kisses Hermione.  
Ron. "You need to brush your teeth before kissing Me." she yelled. "You promise more kisses after Hermione. Ron asks her.  
"Of course Ronald she said irritated. Ron gives Harry a smirk. That said I got the girl. You don't. He storm to the bathroom, with a smile, still looking at Harry.  
"Harry." "Why are you and Ron acting weird is something wrong?' I am fine Hermione. "Let's just focus of getting your parent back."

**...**

**...Afternoon**...

"Ron, Harry, we almost there." She twist the knob of the door, it was lock. She takes her wands out.  
"Alohomora." Hermione twist the door again. There was two human inside, a man and a woman. Mom dad. Hermione call. They look at her, backing away.  
Get away the woman scream. Get away. The man held head to his chest kissing her to calm her down.  
"Who are you?" Hermione dad asks.  
"I am your daughter." Hermione pull her wands out and whisper.

**"Levicorpus."**

Hermione yelled throwing her mom and dad to the war knocking them out breaking the memorable spell.


End file.
